Galore
Galore is a company aimed at teenage girls. It recruits young female celebrities and endorses them with beauty products on social media platforms, such as Instagram and Snapchat. Within their company, Galore features an online magazine, with interviews and articles published daily on their website. The Driver Era took part in an interview and photoshoot for the magazine, published online on April 11, 2018. In addition, the duo also performed at Galore's Coachella Party Weekend 1, on April 15, 2018. Description Ross and Rocky Lynch walk into the hotel room dressed exactly how I expect them to – think 90s grunge mixed with California skater with a tinge of “I’m not so sure where I even got this shirt.” Ross is wearing chucks and an old, white t-shirt, and Rocky is wearing black, skinny jeans paired with some well-loved leather shoes. When you first meet these brothers, it doesn’t feel like they’re strangers. They both automatically engage in honest and real conversation that makes you feel like maybe they’re old friends. You probably know Ross from his time as the character Austin in the Disney Channel show, “Austin & Ally.” While it was his big breakout role, it certainly isn’t his only impressive performance. He recently starred as Jeffrey Dahmer in the chillingly realistic portrayal of the killer’s childhood in “My Friend Dahmer.” He says that he wants to play a ‘Heath Ledger character’ and praises Ledger’s Joker portrayal – meaning, he wants to play a lovable villain. The best part is? He pretty much already did that in “My Friend Dahmer,” which brought him into the spotlight once again. The movie may even feel documentary-like because of how truthful Ross’ depiction is. You may just leave the theatre with, maybe not a soft spot for Jeffrey Dahmer himself, but a soft spot for his terrible and concerning upbringing. Ross is now officially cast as Harvey Kinkle in the new “Sabrina The Teenage Witch” spin-off, “Chilling Adventures of Sabrina,” created by Netflix. The show is a darker, creepier version of the original series, hence Ross’ new brunette dye job. Ross has also always been musically inclined, and it seems that music runs through the Lynch veins. Him and his brother, Rocky, were involved in a band called R5, along with a few other family members (basically a family band). Rocky actually is the one who taught himself and his brothers how to play the guitar. R5 was Disney-pop, and people still eat up their songs to this day – who doesn’t love a bouncey beat underneath the lyrics, “Let’s not be alone tonight.” While we’re all suckers for some good old Disney-pop (yes, all), there comes a point when artists grow, and therefore their music must, too. That’s when The Driver Era, Ross and Rocky Lynch’s new music duo, came about. Out with the censored, can’t-even-say-the-word-damn pop songs, in with the sexy, dirty, alternative hits. You may be thinking, “who?” That’s because they have only officially released one song. After a few singles releases, though, I wouldn’t be surprised if The Driver Era immediately became everyone’s newest obsession. Their debut single, “Preacher Man,” is an angsty anthem about staying out past 6am and wondering wtf you’re doing in life (and I know me and half of LA have been there). Their debut music video for their single, “Preacher Man,” is a cool, lusty, almost drunken stumble of a scene, and it will have you realizing that Ross and Rocky are finally being able to act their age. In that moody motel room with these gorgeous, unique women, maybe these men have found themselves. The Driver Era is also going to be having their first official performance at Galore’s Coachella Weekend 1 party, and we couldn’t be more excited to have them. The duo’s music is perfect for those hot, Palm Springs nights. We sit down with Ross and Rocky of The Driver Era to discuss their new venture, old Disney shenanigans, Heath Ledger, good sex, the tired LA scene, and more. Gallery Category:Magazines Category:2018 Category:X photoshoots